


Images to Accompany Rhapsodic

by BlackDog9314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Studio, Gen, Painting Supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few photos of the studio I personally have worked in at my university (which Cas and Dean's college is directly based off of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More photos detailing what I imagine Dean's space looks like.  
> Also, the second image is a silicoil, which I've gotten a few questions about for mentioning a few times in the story. Basically, it's a brush-cleaner. It's a glass jar with a metal coil inside that you fill with mineral spirits (the fluid that cleans oil paint off of brushes) and use the edges of the coil to scrape the paint off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


End file.
